Hey There, Castiel
by Goodnight-and-Joy
Summary: Introduced to the world of Destiel, Dean begins having feelings he didn't know he had towards a certain angel-turned-human. So what happens when he gets a call from said former-angel asking for help? Only one way to find out! WARNING, slash m/m, Destiel or Dean/Castiel. Don't like, don't read. Flamers will not be tolerated!
1. Destiel

**Hey there, everybody! I'm finally back after a long needed break and stuff. Actually, I've mostly been working on my new novel, but I won't bore you with that. So I recently got into Supernatural, and after watching all 8 seasons back to back I can honestly say I'm obsessed, and more than anything else, I'm in love with Castiel. So I've decided for my next project, I shall write a beautiful Destiel fic. That's Dean and Castiel, in case you were wondering.**

**This fic will take place During Season 9, just so you know, and the title was inspired by a parody song of Hey There Delilah, entitled Hey There Castiel. I expected it to be silly, but it really hit me in the feels, so I chose the name for my fic. Check it out!**

**Warning: Slash, m/m. Don't like it? Turn back now. Flamers will be sacrificed to Crowley's new pet hellhound.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, or any of its accompanying features.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Destiel**

Dean walked out into the dining room of the bunker, stretching the sleep out. He saw Sam sitting at the computer, but instead of the usual look of concentration Sam seemed to be confused.

"What's up, Sammy. You look like you've seen a ghost. Oh, wait…" Dean said, grinning. Sam snapped out of his daze and glanced up at his brother.

"Trust me, dude, you don't want to know." he replied. Dean shook his head.

"Come on, it can't be that bad. What are you looking at?" he asked. Sam sighed.

"Destiel." he said. Dean's brow furrowed.

"What's that, Cas's long lost cousin?" he asked. Sam laughed nervously.

"Not exactly. You remember back when we read Chuck's books and we found…oh, what was it called? Wincest, I think." he said. Dean shuddered.

"Guh, don't remind me. Bunch of sickos, I swear to god." he mumbled. Then he frowned. "Wait…if Wincest is…ugh…you and me…hold on, does Destiel mean what I think it does?" he asked, dreading the answer. Sam smirked, turning his laptop to show Dean an admittedly well drawn picture of him and Castiel.

Naked.

And kissing.

Naked kissing.

Dean's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious? Oh my god, what is wrong with these people? I mean, COME ON! Me and Cas? That's just…wrong!" he growled, but his gaze stayed a little too long on the picture.

"Uh, dude? Why are you still looking at it?" Sam asked, and Dean's eyes went wide.

"Gah! Turn that crap off!" he said, spinning around and walking away. Sam just smirked.

"He loves it." he mumbled.

* * *

Dean walked slowly through the archives, trying desperately to find anything relating to Angels. They needed to find a way to get them back into Heaven.

"Destiel. What a bunch of freaking weirdoes." he mumbled.

"Something on your mind, Squirrel?" asked a rasping voice, and Dean growled.

"Shut up, Crowley!" he shot back, and the Demon just chuckled.

"Come now, Squirrel. What's eating up your insides?" he asked again, and Dean shook his head.

"Screw you." he replied. Then he stopped and pulled open the secret door. "How the hell do you know something's on my mind? Are you listening to me?" he asked. Crowley smirked.

"Of course not. I know, Squirrel, because you're doing book work. That's usually Moose's job. So either he and Kevin died while I wasn't looking, or you've got things on your mind." the Demon said. Dean nodded.

"Alright then." he said, and slammed the door shut, going back to work.

"What's Destiel?" called the growly voice again, and Dean groaned.

"Mind your own damn business!" he shouted, but Crowley didn't relent.

"I read the books, you know. I know how the little morons like to mash names together when they come up with a ridiculous pairing. So if that's true, then Destiel must be…" he said, and Dean slammed a book on the shelf.

"Dammit, Crowley, I said shut your trap!" he cried. Crowley chuckled again.

"It's not that bad. Nowhere near as worse as…what was it called? Wincest, right? Humans can be really weird when they want to." he said. Dean sighed. "I mean, doing your brother, that's just weird, but an Angel? That's an accomplishment in my book." he continued, and Dean finally had it. He pulled open the shelf door and walked inside. Taking a small bottle from one of the racks, he tossed a wave of holy water in Crowley's face, making the Demon howl in pain.

"Listen, you red-eyed freak. I am not _doing_ Sam, and I am most certainly not _doing_ Cas. So you can either shut your pie hole or I'll fill it with holy water and sew it shut." he growled. Crowley smirked.

"Hit a nerve, did I Squirrel?" he taunted, and Dean just turned and stalked out of the room, slamming the doors shut behind him.

* * *

That night Dean lied awake, staring up at the ceiling.

"Cas…" he whispered, and then shot up. "No! No freaking way. No way I'm giving in to that…Destiel." he growled, and got up. He began pacing around the bunker, trying desperately to clear his head of the image of him and Castiel together. Eventually he made his way back to the dining room and saw Sam's laptop sitting open on the table. With a sigh he sat down.

"Alright, let's see what these sick bastards really do in their spare time." he said, opening the search engine and entering 'Destiel'. As usual, he clicked on the first link he saw. This lead him to a website full of fan art, and he spent the next few hours scouring the site. He found everything from hyper-realistic drawings to heavily cartoonized versions of them both, and more than anything else he found an ocean of Dean-and-Castiel themed smut.

"Ugh…oh, god…no way! What the hell! Hey, what's this one?" he asked, clicking on what must have been the hundredth picture. This one depicted Castiel flying with tiny angel wings, clinging to Dean's arm, who in turn was grasping a cage occupied by Sam hanging above a flame.

"'Team Free Your Fat Ass From Hell'." he whispered. "Heh, this one's kinda funny." he said. With a sigh he closed the window and shut the computer. He stood up and went back to bed, tossing and turning all night. Images of Castiel flooded his dreams, and try as he might he couldn't think of anything but Destiel.

* * *

Dean was yanked out of sleep by the sound of banging on his door. He groaned, getting up and moving slowly to the door.

"What?" he moaned, opening the door. Sam was on the other side, a newspaper in his hand.

"A case. Four people have gone missing over the past two weeks, all of them vanishing from rooms locked from the inside, no sign of forced entry, and all of them were connected in some way." he said. Dean nodded.

"Yeah...give me ten to get dressed." he said. Sam nodded, heading back to the main hall. Dean slowly made his way around the room, pulling on the first things he grabbed. He stepped out into the hall and walked towards the dining room where Sam was waiting.

"Hey, another one vanished last night. Come on, we should get going." the taller brother said, and Dean nodded, grabbing his keys. As they were walking out the door Dean's phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out and hit the call button.

"Yeah?" he asked. There was a second of silence before someone answered.

"Dean, I need your help." said the voice, and Dean's eyes widened slightly.

"Cas?" he asked.

* * *

**I know, pretty boring, but it's the first chapter, what do you expect? Anyway, I hope you like it so far, and stay tuned.**

**Also, the picture "Team Free Your Fat Ass From Hell" is 100% real, and it can be found on deviantart dot com. It's adorable. See you next time! Oh, and...**

**Please review!**


	2. Help Me, I'm Human

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the wait, but this week's episode really screwed up my mojo with this story. I'll do my best to keep going now that the season is done until January, but it might be a while between updates.**

**Anyway, here it is, Hey There, Castiel: Chapter 2!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Help Me, I'm Human**

"Cas?" Dean asked, and there was a short pause on the other side.

"Technically I go by Steve now…" he mumbled, and Dean sighed.

"I don't care, Cas. What's wrong? Are you in trouble?" he asked. Castiel made a noise like a groan, but almost like a sigh.

"Not at the moment, but…" he trailed off, and Dean growled a little.

"Cas, what the hell is going on?" he demanded.

"I got mugged." the former angel replied. Dean was speechless for a minute.

"Wait…you got mugged? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. But I'm in the hospital and…" he trailed off again, and Dean waited. "I have no money." he said. Dean sighed.

"I'm on my way. What's the address?" he asked, and Castiel gave it to him. Dean sighed as he and Sam climbed in to the Impala.

"Cas got himself mugged." he said. Sam nodded.

"I heard. He's in Idaho, right? The case is on the way. You can drop me off and come back when you've dealt with Cas." he said. Dean frowned.

"Are you sure? This sounds kind of dangerous." he said. Sam shook his head.

"Dean, I'll be fine. Besides, Cas needs help. He's still adjusting to human life, and I'm sure any help he can get is appreciated." he said. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, you're right Sammy." he said, and the sped off.

* * *

Dean pulled into the hospital parking lot and found his way to the reception desk.

"Um, excuse me?" he said, and a sexy blond nurse turned and smiled at him.

"How can I help you?" she asked, giving him a flirtatious smile. However, Dean completely missed it.

"I'm looking for a guy that was admitted here. His name is Steve, he's got dark hair, kind of short, and a scowly face." he said. The nurse nodded.

"Yeah, I know him. Are you family?" she asked. After a short pause Dean nodded.

"Yeah, we're brothers." he said. The nurse smiled and pointed to a room just down the hall, and Dean took off. Inside he found Cas sitting up in a hospital bed. He turned and almost smiled when Dean walked in.

"Cas, how're you feeling?" Dean asked. Cas shrugged.

"Hi, Dean! I'm alright. I got stabbed in the side." he said. Dean's jaw dropped a little.

"Stabbed? Cas, you told me you were alright." he said. Cas just nodded.

"And I am. They patched me up and I'm feeling much better." he said, giving Dean a smile. Dean sighed.

"Cas, did they give you painkillers?" he asked. The former angel nodded. "Yeah, that explains it." Dean said, and sat in a chair next to the bed.

"You got here fast." Cas said, and Dean nodded.

"I was worried." he said. Cas smiled.

"That's very kind of you, Dean. I appreciate you driving all this way to check on me. But where's Sam?" he asked. Dean shrugged.

"There was a case on the way. He stayed behind to check it out." he said. Cas nodded.

"Oh, alright. We should go then." he said, throwing back his covers and standing up. "Where did they put my clothes?" he said, looking around. Dean sighed.

"Cas, they're right on your nightstand." he said. Cas smiled.

"Ah, yes. Thank you, Dean." he said, and proceeded to change right in front of Dean. Despite his best efforts, the hunter managed to catch a glimpse of Castiel's shirtless torso, and once again his eyes lingered too long. Luckily Cas wasn't as perceptive as Sam, and when he was fully dressed he smiled. "Shall we go?" he asked. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, let me go pay your bills." he said, leaving the room. Cas followed close behind. At the desk the nurse smiled. "Hi, I'd like to pay my...brother's hospital bills." he said. Cas laughed behind him.

"Oh, Dean, I'm not your brother. Sam is your brother." he said, and Dean sighed. He glanced over at the nurse, who gave him a curious look. Dean smiled.

"He's adopted. We don't like to talk about it." he said simply, and the nurse gave him instructions to pay the bills. He charged it to his health insurance and then they left.

* * *

"And then I got mugged." Castiel said, finishing a short and rather boring story.

"So wait, you chased some dude into an alley…why?" Dean asked. Cas smiled.

"Oh, right, I guess I forgot to mention. The guy I was chasing was a demon." he added, and Dean's jaw hung open a minute.

"Dude! Why were you chasing a demon without backup!" he cried. Cas shrugged.

"It had already killed two people, and I stopped it in the middle of a third. Literally. He had his hand in her middle. Get it? Heh." Cas said, the drugs still not worn off. Dean sighed.

"Alright, I get where you're going. So you chased the demon into an alley and some guy mugged you?" he asked. Cas nodded. "Wow, talk about bad luck." Dean said. Cas shrugged.

"Dean, we need to find that demon. It may be working for Abaddon, and if that's the case we can use it." he said. Dean sighed.

"Dude, you got stabbed in the side, and now you're hopped up on pain meds. You are in no condition to go demon hunting. And besides, even if you weren't…well, you know. I don't think hunting demons is the safest option for you. Half of Heaven is still out for your ass." he replied. Cas nodded.

"I know, Dean, but until we can find a way to get the angels back into Heaven I want to make myself useful, and I know Abaddon is causing a lot of trouble for you guys." he said. Dean sighed.

"Fine. Where did you find the demon?" he asked. Cas pointed him in the right direction, and Dean nodded.

"Good, now I'm taking you home." he said. Cas shook his head.

"No, Dean, I can help you. I can be a hunter now." he said. Dean sighed.

"Cas, you're so high on painkillers you can barely stand without help. Now where do you live?" he demanded. Cas sighed.

"I, uh…I'm still sleeping behind the gas station." he said. Dean sighed.

"Really, Cas? Alright, I'll take you to a motel so you can get a decent rest, and then I'm going to find that demon." he said. Cas opened his mouth to object, but Dean raised a hand. "Save it, Cas. I'm not letting you get yourself more hurt than you already are." he said. Cas frowned.

"You really do care." he mumbled, and then he fell asleep. Dean sighed.

"Stupid pain meds."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! It's slow, I know, but hopefully it'll pick up! Please Review!**

**Also, if you would be so kind, I would appreciate it if you would all go check out my original slash fiction, Haven, on . It's under the same name, and I could really use the reviews!**


End file.
